


Miraculous adventure: Book one

by Gogeta408



Series: Miraculous adventure [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Adventure with some action, Also I'm not a great writer, And am still working on it, F/M, How many anime can you find in this story? Let me know, I've been working on this since june 2017, Its basicly me having a lot of fun., Let me know if you enjoy it, Maybe and little fluff, This is part 1 of 3 stories, Time Travel, but I love writing stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta408/pseuds/Gogeta408
Summary: It was not meant to end like this...It wasn’t supposed to be like this...This is not, was not, how it was supposed to end...





	1. The end of the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is, and was my first story but never finished or published. Now I'm back to finish it cause god damn I wanted to.
> 
> This is the teaser for whats to come. Please tell me if this baited you in, so I can hope the rest of the story can keep the flow.

_“_ I am neither Goku nor Vegeta! I am Gogeta! It’s over Janemba, I’ve come for you!” Adrien grinned as he snacked on the pop corn. “I love this fight scene.” Nino nods slowly as they watched.

“Short and simple just like a true warrior.” The lights flickered around them in the dark bed room. “Still can’t believe we’re having this sleep over man.”

Adrien nods slowly. “Tell me about it. If father found out, he’d kill Nathalie.” He glanced about at the mass of anime, movies and games on the floor. “But as long as we tidy up before he gets back from his trip. No one dies.” Nino chuckled at the comment as the movie ended.

The young tanned lad stood and stretched. “Well, time for bed dude, its like 3am.” Adrien nods as he glanced to the clock.

“Better hit the hay then bro.” Both teens tip toed round their mess as they got changed and crashed in their sleeping spots.

“Man I’m stuffed.” Adrien mumbled, he would never get a chance like this again.

“Try not to have nightmares dude, food does that.” Nino spoke with a grin as Adrien chuckled and yawned.

“Yeah, night Nino.” Adrien muttered as he yawned and passed out on his bed.

XXXXXXX

_It was not meant to end like this..._

Grey clouds covered the sky, thunder ruptured from the heavens as the ground shook.

The area was a battle field.

Completely different to how it looked before, what was once the city of Paris.

The ground shook as two figure clashed in a power struggle. One fighting for the destruction of the world, the other... Fighting to protect the world.

People watched from a distance, worried eyes stared unflinching. They could only pray and hope, that their hero would save the day.

The two figures covered the ground, the first figure on the back peddle skidded to a stop, draped in a red aura. Its body shaking, was this really going to be the end? Instantly the second figure appeared, his eyes focused on his foe, rage evident as he lashed out with force. The mixture of gold and black clashed with red as the figure punched back, causing a shockwave to ripple out.

He was going to save the world, his home, his family... His friends... His partner... “I will save them all!!” Chat Noir roared as he through another strike at his opponent.

But elsewhere on the battle field was much different.

Slowly, a young woman was coming to, unconscious had grasped for too long. “Ugh...” Marinette clenched her only hand. “I’m, alive...?” She slowly pushed herself to knees. Coughing out the dirt from her lungs she regained her senses. “Adrien...” She looked up slowly to see the two figures in the power struggle. “Chat... Adrien...” She stumbled to her feet; she stared on at the battle and clenched her palm.

She wasn’t strong enough...

The red figure tensed under the pressure before their leg gave out. Chat Noir took this as his moment. “This is the end! I’ll save all of Paris, and the world!!”  His right arm cocked back and he pulled all his power into one strike.

This was the end... But not the end anyone expected. Chat’s body convulsed under the stress of the power and in that moment all the power he had round him vanished.

He ran out of time.

In that moment the figure he was fighting turned from panicked to victorious as he lay his full strength into Adrian chest and sent him flying. The teen gasped as all air left his lungs and he shot across the ground.

He tumbled hard, like a rag doll before coming to a stop.

As he landed in a heap, his companions appeared on his chest in a flash of light.

Plagg and Tikki were exhausted.

Everyone watching, either at the battle field or from what source they could watch from stared in worry.

Was this the end...?

“Adrien...” The blond male heard as he opened his eyes to see a familiar face, looks like he couldn’t do anything. Even with the new power he had, the girl chuckled as the teen couched hard, blood escaped his lips. He didn’t feel so good.

Marinette clenched her fist, it was because she couldn’t do anything right. She had trained for this... but it wasn’t helpful. A hand rested on hers, he grinned at her.

She had to do this. But she had failed before, now here they were helpless on the battle field. “Don’t worry my lady, you can do this... Remember, you are ladybug... Paris’s hero...” The male sat up and stared into her eyes. “And my frie...”

The last word never finished as a beam of energy struck the teen’s chest and burst out the back. “ **Oh please... Stop this sappiness...** ” The blond fell back with a thud and Marinette stared at her partner as the figure they’d been fighting stepped up behind her.

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this..._

Marinette didn’t flinch when a hand hit her on the head.

_This is not, was not, how it was supposed to end..._


	2. The beginning of the end

**_We were a team..._ **

_In the distance, there was an explosion. The force turned buildings to rubble, flattening the area near the tower._

_In the middle of the ruin, a figure stood, his body was dark red, spikes off their shoulders and elbows with patches of fur along his limbs and animalistic features on its face._

**_We could solve any problem..._ **

_Ladybug and Chat Noir turned up to the open battle field with a look of shock. “How could someone do this?” The young lady gasped. The male grasped his weapon tight with a worried nod._

_“ **Ah Ladybug.... Chat Noir...** ” The figure spoke as the three faced each other down; he held his arms out without fear. His face smirked with malice. “ **Come to make me pay for the damages...? Well I have news for you; Paris is the first place to fall and your last place to live...** ”_

_Both teens tensed up to fight and then in that instant, their foe vanished from their eyes._

_‘What?’ Was their collective thought as just behind them, their opponent stood with his back to theirs? “ **And just like that...** ” It muttered. “ **It’s over...** ” Both heroes shuddered as the force finally hit them._

_There was unison of screaming and yells as the ground around them exploded, two plumes of smoke emanated from their locations as the figure turned slowly as it smirked at the results._

_As the smoke settled, Chat and Lady were seen to be barely standing. They don’t know what happened but they hurt all over and as the being made on step forward both tensed and made eye contact with the figure._

_And in that moment, they ran. They felt a complete and utter desire to run for it. This wasn’t their normal opponents; they couldn’t just stand and fight like they did. They had to escape._

_“You feel that?” Chat asked as they made the mad sprint for it. Ladybug gulped with a nod, she could feel the cold sweat on her body._

_They didn’t get far before their dangerous opponent decided it was time to chase. With an instant he was gone and moments later he crossed the ground and was beside Ladybug._

_He had deemed her the target of the two heroes. She wasn’t going to have time to think of victory path, he was cutting her down now..._

_The kick that came for her was fast, but that wasn’t what shocked her, nor the sheer force of the impact. It was the fact Chat Noir had once again; put his body in between her and danger._

_The impact would have killed the pair, but their suits took the impact force. But didn’t mean that would be the end. Neither had a chance to react as they covered the ground so fast and both crashed into the build in the far distance._

_They came to a stop, but the damage to the building was done and it came crashing down on them._

_She wasn’t sure how long both lay in the brick, glass and wood. But she could hear muffling, voices calling out for her and Chat. She wanted to call out, but her head was hazy. Then in that few seconds, she could hear rubble moving and light breaking._

_“Lady bug...” There was a blurry figure... “Ladybug...” But her vision went black._

“Marinette..?” Her eyes snapped open at the voice. The young girl groaned as she rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. It was a nightmare... A nightmare of a horrible memory... “You okay...?”

The cart creaked as it travelled down the dirt road; she remained quiet for several moments. Her eyes glanced out to the world they were travelling in. “Yeah...” She had been muttering in her sleep. “It’s fine... Just a nightmare... And a horrible memory...” She and her companion had a grim face.

They sat in quiet. “Marinette...” The girl glances across slightly, her face hidden in the cloak she wore. “We will go back home soon. Once we are strong enough to beat that guy.” Green eyes stared back with confidence.

Marinette nods to her companion. They’d been travelling for a week now. Well... to them it been a week.

She looked out at the night sky from the back of the cart; she was left wondering how everyone else was fairing.


	3. back to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't really get to do much editing done today for chapter 6, so hopefully I can stay ahead all the way up to the end of book two before I start writing the final arc

“This is insane!” A voice echoed in the darkness. “They can’t back out there again, they’ll be killed!”

“What do you think will happen if they don’t?!” Another voice spoke. “We are all going to die if they don’t try and stop it.” The voices argued back and forth as Marinette slowly found her way to her consciousness.

“Ugh... Who’s there?” Her hand rested on her face, she could feel her head throbbing.

“Marinette!” Several voices yelled together as she sat up. In moments she was met with the loving arms of her parents. But as she glanced up, she met the face of an excited and curious Alya. “Girl... You are going explain this to me!” Explain... what? Marinette felt her head throb again. “Girl, don’t play dumb! I saw both of you! You and Chat Noir.” The young heroes’ eyes widen slightly. “I know you’re Ladybug!”

She felt numb, but wait... if ‘Ladybug’ was here... then that would mean... Her eyes slowly scanned the room, showing that she wasn’t home but maybe a first aid room?

Slowly her eyes stopped on the figure that was looking to the floor, a bandage on his head. His eyes looked up as she took a deep breath. “Adrien...” He glanced away before letting out a slight chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey, my lady...” Her heart skipped a beat. “Bit of a surprise, right?”

Adrien, was Chat Noir?

Someone wake her up...

“Step aside!” A voice called from behind the door to the room they were in. The door burst open as the one and only Gabriel Agreste walked in. But he didn’t look happy, but if he was angry he didn’t show it.

Adrien stood abruptly but he didn’t look up to meet his father’s gaze. But he did look to Marinette, a bit, ‘Scared?’ Marinette looked between the two as the Dupain-Cheng family sat silently.

Gabriel wasn’t happy, not only was his son running about the city in a black leotard and as Chat Noir no less, but he was now injured because of it. “Is this really how my son behaves? Playing super hero?” Adrien mumbled a sorry back but he wasn’t really in the best state to be arguing with his father. Even more so in front of everyone.

“Now hang on a second here, Mr Agreste...” Marinettes father spoke up as he didn’t like this one bit. 

Gabriel turned to the larger male, “And who are you?”

“My names Tom, and while I understand this is a ‘family matter’. I will not stand by and watch you talk to your own child like this.” 

“Really? And why shouldn’t I be telling off my own son?” Gabriel responded, his eyes narrowed as both men stood face to face. The argument was going to get heated very quickly and not wanting to see a fight Marinette and Adrien tried to split the two fathers apart.

“Excuse me...” There was a voice that broke through the tension. They all turned to see a short elderly man at the door. “I am doctor Fu.” Marinettes eyes lit up slightly, Master Fu?

“Ah doctor Fu,” Sabine spoke up as she walked over. “Thank you for coming.” She and Fu exchanged some small words before Sabine turned to both fathers. “Okay you two, let the doctor check on these two.” Gabriel looked to speak back to her, but the Chinese woman was having none of it and pushed the two forcefully out. “Alya, I’ll leave you to help Fu if he needs it.” With that the door slammed shut but the two men argued outside.

Fu glanced to the door before looking to Alya. “Please block the door with what you can find.” Alya nods as the old man turned to the two heroes. “Now...” He began while Marinettes looked surprised and Adrien in confusion. “It’s good to see you again Ladybug.” Fu gestured to the girl, “And Chat noir.” Adrien looked surprised.

“How do you know?” The young man asked, though part of him felt like he was forgetting something.

“Well its quiet obvious. I was the one who gave Plagg to you.” Adrien didn’t get a chance to respond as Plagg and Tikki quickly burst out yelling ‘Master Fu’ and give the old man a hug.

“It is good to see you two again. I hope you’ve been well.” Fu smiled at the two Kwami, Adrien was about to speak as he raised his hand. Fu shook his head at the lad. “I know you have questions, but sadly we have little time and I need to get this rolling.”

Stepping back, he gestured the two teens to stand and walk forward. “Plagg, Tikki... Wayzz.” He glanced to the now three Kwami. “Make sure they get to where they need to go and come back safe.” Both teens glanced to one another confused.

What did Fu mean by, safe?

“I’m sending you two, somewhere to train,” Fu began aloud, taking both teens by surprise. “I’d explain more,” He quickly made hand gestures as the three Kwami began to glow.

They flew circles round the two heroes who looked awed but still nervous about what was going on. “Come back stronger, Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

He clasped his hands together and in a flash the room was empty bar Fu and Alya who was left stunned by the whole event.

She didn’t even get a chance to ask questions as Tom and Gabriel burst back into the empty room.

But for the two heroes it was different as the dust settled. 

Marinette opened her eyes slowly. “Master Fu?” She spoke as she stood in the open field. “What the...”

“Marinette?” Adrien spoke and the girl jumped and turned to him. “Where are we?” Marinette glanced about as he did.

“I don’t know but...” She stopped as she looked at Adrien properly; he was draped in black robes. “What happened to your clothes?”

Adrien glanced to her confused, before looking at her red robes. “Heh, I could say the same about you.” Both glanced down at their new attire. “What’s going on?”

“Marinette! Adrien!” Tikki called out as the three Kwami descended from the heavens. “We are so sorry, we missed our landing by about a few thousand miles.” Tikki stated as both teens were utterly confused.

“St-start from the beginning.” Marinette asked. “Where are we? What’s going on?”

“To answer that simply.” Wayzz began, getting the teens attention. “We are in tenth century Europe. Or what would be called Europe one day.”

Both Adrien and Marinette stared blankly for a second as they took it in.

“What?!” Both yelled, but the three Kwami nod as Plagg flew forward.

“That’s enough yelling kids. We are on a time limit, and need to get moving.” Plagg and Tikki flew behind their chosen as Wayzz flew on ahead. “Let’s go! We can talk about this as we walk.”


	4. deep thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my plan is to have a chapter ready and edited every day. I'm not expecting this to be a grand story for people to talk about, but I hope it will be a story people will enjoy to pass the time.
> 
> No matter how badly written it is.

It was a quiet day’s walk for the teens along. The dirt path was baron and couldn’t even tell if it was used by travellers. 

Marinette spent most of her time staring at the floor with a sad look on her face while Adrien walked with his eyes to the heavens, his mind in wonder.

“So it’s been quite a shock these last few hours huh?” Adrien grinned to her, but her eyes remained on the floor. Adrien sighed sadly as he relaxed his arms.

“You know, it’s quite a surprise really.” Adrien started again. “I mean, you were Ladybug all this time and sat right behind me.” He chuckled, glancing to Marinette; she still seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

Adrien slung his arm over her shoulder. “They’re going to be fine.” He stated to her, as the sudden contact shocked her from her thoughts. “I know you’re worried, but right now it hasn’t even happened yet.” He slowed to a stop, making her stop also. “Marinette...” He spoke as she glanced up.

He gulped slightly, seeing her slowly break under her own thoughts. “We can do this; I know this is hard for me too right now. Knowing Nino, father and everyone is in danger.” He clenched his palm slightly on her shoulder. “But I need you to stay strong.” Marinette glanced away. “Please, I need you to stay strong for me, Marinette.” She looked back quickly.

“I can’t have my partner break down on me.” Adrien continued. “We’re a team and I know I won’t be able to hold strong if you lose it.” Plagg stuck its head over Adrien’s shoulder, staring at the girl as Tikki and Wayzz watched quietly.

Marinette stared into his eyes as she felt his hands shake slightly. Her mind drifted to her family, to her friends, to Paris. Then back to Adrien.

Her partner needed her, needed her to be strong, to keep the team strong.

They needed each other to keep them going.

“Hey! You children over there..!” A voice called out to the teens that broke the two apart from their moment together. They turned to the voice as a horse and cart pulled up alongside them. “You two lost?” the old man asked as he glanced at the two.

The teens didn’t know how, but they understood every word the man said. “Yes sir, we are.” Adrien responded for the pair. The old man glanced about slightly.

“Climb aboard; I’ll give you a lift.” Both teens looked surprised.

“We couldn’t ask of that.” Marinette spoke quickly.

“Nonsense,” the old man responded as he smiled. “I can’t just keep going while two younglings like you walk out here. There are dangerous things out here if you don’t know your stuff. So come on!”

It was nightfall when the two teens finally rested.

“I’m really thankful you younglings were lost out here.” The old man said with a cheerful smile as he, Adrien and Marinette sat round the campfire.

“We’re grateful for the assistance sir.” The young male teen spoke with a smile. “We were sure we might die on our way to Tibet.” Marinette fidgeted.

Tibet, Wayzz had explained and it was hard to believe or take in, but Wayzz made it clear, they had to travel to Tibet and meet the grand guardian. There, they would learn to master their miraculous and evolve their powers.

But Wayzz was only going to point them in the direction, they had to get their on their own. Tikki and Plagg had been quiet for some time, most likely tired from using their power to send them back.

“I was pretty surprised too. You don’t see many children making a gruelling journey.” Both teens nodded slowly. “I guess life must have been rough for you to run away together to China?” Adrien nods slowly with a sad smile.

“Now...” The man began as he cooked the food. “I didn’t really talk about this seeing as you looked so worried.” The two glanced to each other before looking back to the old man. “But are you two running away together because your family didn’t accept you’re... Backgrounds?” Both teen blush red, guess it was a bit weird for someone, seeing as Marinette had many Chinese features and Adrien looked nothing close.

“I-it’s not like that really.” Adrien spoke up with haste.

The old man waved his wooden spoon. “Well what was your reason to be out in the middle of nowhere on a one way trip to Tibet?”

Adrien gulped slightly, he’d started this small lie. “We...” He rolled off into nothing.

What could he say?

“We...” Marinette finally spoke; her eyes seemed to be trying to figure this out. “He was taking me home.” She finally finished, “he’d promised to take me home, where my family lives in Tibet.” Marinette glanced slightly to Adrien, to hide her features from the older man. “I... I wasn’t treated very well where we came from and, well... He couldn’t stand it and wanted to let me live my family.” Adrien watched with some marvel, his lady really seemed to make it sound believable.

His lady... He sighed mentally at that gesture. Was it right to call Marinette, his lady? As ladybug and he as Chat Noir, it was his usual tone to her and it always brought a smile to her face regardless. But ever since they’d been here in the past...

She hadn’t even spoken his name, not in any form... I hurt slightly, but he was sure Marinette was still having a hard time taking it all in.

The talking relaxed after a short while and they spent the night taking it in turns to watch out over the camp.

Marinette spent many near sleepless nights, just staring at the clear night sky. If she had found anything amazing from this experience was just the sheer difference a thousand made of a nights sky.

The day they reached the edges of Tibet they bid goodbye to their travelling companion. “You two take care now.” Both teens nod with a small smile. But before he left, “I best warn you, that since there is a civil war in China, you need to be careful who you talk to.” Both teens nod quickly. “As not everyone is willing help two children on their travels. Please, be very careful.”

“We will sir.” Adrien stated as he bows slightly. “We’ll keep each other safe.” The man gave a slow nod.

“I know you will.” With that he got the cart moving again. “Farewell children!”

Marinette and Adrien watched the man leave before turning to the land in front of them. Marinette took a nervous breath as Adrien put his hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get going.” She glanced at him, to see him smile.

He was nervous too, she could tell. She gave her best smile with a nod. “Let’s go.”

They spent the next few days in quiet thought, Adrien doing the most talking, in all attempts to get Marinette to become chattier. But she barely said much, he missed her voice, and the nick names.

It wasn’t till they came upon a small settlement, that things finally began to dig into reality for the pair.


	5. Old lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something doesn't make sense, do tell me. Encase when I was making changes I didn't fully go over something and I'll fix it.

They approached the encampment with caution. “Perhaps they’ll be willing to help us, Marinette?” Adrien hoped as the girl hummed in agreement. Adrien gave her a glance before looking back to the camp.

The pair came to a stop as the settlements residence had come outside and taken notice, “Um... Hello!” Adrien began as he held his arms up, to show he wasn’t a threat and took a step forward. “We were wondering...” He stopped instantly, as an arrow dug into the ground at his feet. Marinette made a gasp slightly behind him from surprise.

“We don’t want your offer!!” The source came from a young male adult who had been the same source as the arrow. He drew another ready, aimed straight the teen. “Leave now and go tell your leader we won’t join you.” Adrien stepped back; he wasn’t sure what was going on. Plagg poked at his side, letting him know the Kwami will help if it can. “We are not foolish...” the archer spoke. “Leave here now!” Behind the man, an elderly woman stepped up beside him from the shadow.

She then proceeded to smack the back of the man’s legs with her cane. “Settle down young man...” the lady spoke as the man knelt as his legs gave out. She walked out beyond her residence and waved the two teens over. Adrien lead nervously with Marinette in his shadow. He’d protect her if need be.

But that wasn’t needed it seemed as the old lady bowed her head to the pair. “I am sorry for the young man’s actions.” She stood straight and led the two teens behind her. “Please come in, you two look exhausted.”

“But grandmother...” The young man stood, looking annoyed that she’d basically over ridden his words. The archer gave a defeated sigh, he couldn’t stop her... she was the settlements leader after all.

“I apologise, for my grandson.” The old lady started up again to the two. 

Adrien being the vocal of the pair nods slightly. “I’ve heard things in my travels.” He stated. “There was a civil war going on, it was expected to be on edge.” 

“But it is surprising why two younglings like you, wondering the plains.” The lady continued. “It’s not the safest place to be right now.” She glanced between the lad and the young girl. She led them to a tent before guiding a place for the girl to sit. “Would you like to walk around for a bit young man?” 

Adrien looked slightly surprised with a glance to Marinette. The girl looked to him, Adrien wanted to stay for her safety. “Don’t worry,” The old lady spoke. “She will be fine but I feel she needs a moment alone.”

He saw no malice in the old ladies eyes and glancing at Marinette, she didn’t look worried. “Okay... I’ll be back later.” As Adrien left, he felt a tugging in his robes, “I know Plagg, but let’s trust in them.”

As the curtain shut, the old lady turned to Marinette and sat down before the girl. “What is troubling you child?” Marinette glanced up, but glanced away. “Are you in danger? Is the young man kidnapping you?” Marinette looked back instantly.

“N-no!” Marinette responded as the lady smiled warmly to her. “H-he...” She sighed; she knew what to say, but was now taken off guard. A gentle palm rested on hers, the teen looked back to the old woman.

“Take your time child.” The lady said, Marinette took a breath, feeling Tikki twitch at her side.

“I feel bad really.” Marinette started. “So much happened, and there has been so much time to think it over.” Yet, here she was still unable to speak to him properly. “It’s, just really hard to explain,” Where was she to start?

Adrien had been so nice to her over these last few weeks. Not pressured her or even showed any sign of malice to her silent attitude.

She was really grateful for that, but it hurt just as much. She didn’t deserve any of this kindness for how she was acting.

She hadn’t even said thank you for him protecting her that day before they came here.

All he wanted was for her to stay strong for them, and she wasn’t sure she even gave him that.

She’d given him nothing back for all he’d done so far.

She felt horrible...


	6. Building bonds

“Ahhhhh...” A pleased sigh echoed the evening air as Plagg enjoyed the meal Adrien gathered for him. “It’s still not cheese, but it will do for now.” Adrien sat against the fence with a glum look; he had to wait for Plagg to eat. “Okay kid, what you want to know?”

Adrien sat up slightly, taking in the village. “Okay, so we made it to Tibet. But... How far are we from this temple?”

Plagg rolled its eyes. “You worry way too much. I told you, it’s in the mountains in that direction. If we didn’t get that cart when we did, we’d still be weeks away on foot.” Adrien sighed as he looked to the distance. “Kid... Just relax,” Plagg began. Adrien huffed as how can he relax, his homes in danger. His friends and family are in danger. “Not for another thousand yet they’re not. As you reminded Marinette before.” Plagg stated as he poked the teen in the nose. “But I do admit we don’t really have a thousand years to train. Maybe about five years at best.” 

Adrien was slightly caught off by that honest comment. “How come?” He watched as the Kwami landed on his shoulder.

“Because Master Fu needs to stay connected to us...” Plagg stated. “He is waiting for us to say ‘yes they are ready’. Then he will bring you guys back to the present.” Adrien stared for a while trying to take it in. “If you want to understand this better, think back to one of your silly cartoons.” The black cat reminded him. “That room of space and time from your favourite show.” Adrien finally understood it. “Geez.”

“Okay... Now we just have to get there.” Adrien muttered as he looked at the sky. “Least, I hope we can.” He got up and proceeded to walk the settlement, it wasn’t very big, but there were a lot of people here. One big family really, it must be nice.

“What’s up young man?” The male from today asked, “You look lost.” 

Adrien shrugged. “Guess I sort of am...” The older man glanced back before turning to his guard post.

“We all are these day then, with small fights going on all around its amazing we still stand here now.” Adrien watched the man for a bit.

“Well, “Adrien began. “Why not just unite under one banner? Surely it is better than fighting everyone they come across?”

The man shook his head. “We decided long ago, that we wouldn’t side with small warring factions. We are happy enough to just live our time out as we like.” Adrien stared back out onto the plains, sounded nice he guessed. “Also,” the man started up again. “Sorry for being hostel to you and the girl. There had been some unwanted guests coming to us these pass weeks, asking to side with their faction.” The man stated as he glanced to the hut Marinette was in. “But the elder has turned down their offers many times.”

“Who is it that asks for ties with you?” Adrien asked, the male shrugged, every time it had been a messenger boy. Their leader not coming once, “Would you even contemplate them if their leader had ever come to speak.” A shrug was the response; it was down to the old lady. Maybe she would, maybe not. So far it’s been pretty much silence. “I see...”

Adrien walked back into camp with a curious thought and a plan maybe. But he needed some information first, he entered the tent where Marinette was currently resting, he glanced to the elderly lady. “I’m just wondering ma’am.” He started, “if I can get both you and the head of a group wishing to make ties with you, would you consider talking to them?”

There was a long silence as the old woman sighed, she had been wondering about this since the first messenger came, but had turned them away because of the ways she ran things her.

But her time was soon coming to an end, maybe it would be better if both family heads met, maybe this would be a good thing. “Child, if you can do such a thing. I will consider it, please... Send a message asking for a meeting with her.” Adrien nods slowly with a smile.

“I’ll be the messenger for you. Just point the way.” Adrien stated with a smile as he was then given the directions to go and turned to leave. 

Marinette watched silently as she fiddled with her hands. She took a deep breath. “G-good luck...” Adrien stopped, before slowly glancing to Marinette. His heart warmed at her comment and as she glanced back to him nervously he smiled deeply.

“Hey...” He bowed in gesture to her. “This cat’s got lady luck with him, ay m’lady.” He winked to her before turning to leave.

Marinette took a deep breath as the old woman smiled. “Told you, bit of confidence goes a long way to mending issues you have right now. Now you’ve taken the first step...” Her wrinkled palm rested in the girls. “I wish you both the best of luck.”


	7. Under handed tactics?

“Maybe this was a bad idea...” Adrien muttered as he stood on the hillside of the plains. He could see the camp from under the night sky. He watched with green eyes as soldiers began to leave the encampment, and was thankful for his black Chat Noir suit to keep him in shadows. “They’re heading for the settlement?” He took a sharp breath. “Not good...”

With his trusty staff he vaulted himself skyward, surveying the area of the large camp. He could tell there was something amiss instantly as he looked at the people on guard the people who were tied up. Both sides were dressed head to toe, in the same armour.

His eyes gazed the rest of the camp, spotting a place where there wasn’t anyone tied up. But, there was someone that was isolated from the rest of the camp. “Hm....”

Inside the camp a woman sat bored, she was resting rather lavishly while she stared at a map of her home land. She sighed irritated by the whole situation, she had a task to do but people were so stubborn. “What is wrong with talking to me and letting me explain my dream to them?”

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Chat Noir landed in the shadows.

“Maybe I can help?” The woman was on her feet face and instantly she had a small knife on defence. “Woah, woah lady...” Chat Noir spoke as he came out from the shadows; he bowed in show of no wrong doing. “I’m merely here to speak on behalf of an old woman.” The older woman in question didn’t let down her guard. The woman didn’t look convinced. “I am no assassin, look.” He set his staff down and sat on the floor. “I merely want to talk...”

There was a long silence, before the woman sat back and relaxed, what was this boy doing here? “I come from the very camp I believe you wanted to talk to.” The lady before him, perked up with interest. “The old lady wishes to speak. She... She feels maybe she was being blind to the changing times and wishes to see what you have to offer.” 

“That’s, good.” The lady sat down, but still on guard.

“But...” The young cat boy spoke up. “I want to know what it is you’re intending. If I feel the words you tell me are honest and truthful, I’ll make sure you two meet.”

Chat sat for several minutes as the woman slowly went over her reason. She intended to re unite the land, and while it might be an impossible task for her life time. She felt that if people came together and rebuilt what was so amazing before the feud. Then perhaps maybe their countries future will look brighter in the time to come.

‘This sounds very, pawsable.’ Chat thought, he wasn’t too sure how accurate Chinese history was so who knows if he was changing the future with this. “Okay...” Adrien finally spoke up. “We need to go now.” He stated as he stood. “You need to call your men back before they make things worse.” 

But then things seemed to turn for the worst.

“What men? I never sent anyone out.” The lady spoke as she stood. Chat Noir shook his head, he had only just watched her men pass him on their way to the encampment. There was a long pause, as Chat watched the woman clench her hands. “Damn him...” She turned to leave her room. But was stopped. “Let me out, I need to speak too.”

One of the guards stopped her with a held up palm. “On our orders, you are to remain in the camp.”  
“I can’t believe this, I trusted him. But all he wants is bloodshed.” The woman huffed.

“Why do you have a blood thirsty military leader?” Chat Noir asked curiously.

“It was,” she glanced away “for my own protection.” She admitted with a slight embarrassment. “I’m not a war maker, I like to do everything peacefully, but I wouldn’t be able to defend myself if I went about my mission. So... I have him help me.”

 

“Surely you can handle it alone?” Chat Noir stated. “A leader needs to be confident in their ability. “Otherwise once he’s done with them, he’ll take you out in his quest for power.” Chat stood, taking his staff. “We need to go, I have my own lady to protect and more so.” Chat walked up with staff in hand. “Excuse me gentlemen.” Both guards jumped and looked at chat Noir. “This cat needs to go out for a walk.

The first guard drew his sword and swung to which Chat Noir dodged and slugged the man in the gut. The guard fell back from the shock to his body as the second went for him with a spear.

The young cat hero caught the spear in his palms and snapped the tip off before kneeing the guard in the chin.

“Let’s work together to make this land better. “Chat spoke as he glanced back. “So, how about leading the way princess.”

She glanced to the guards on the floor before looking back to the young man. “Okay, lead the way child.”


	8. Call to action

“We can’t let them get away with this!” There was blood lust in the air, the villagers wanted revenge. “They want a fight? Then we’ll give them one!” Marinette watched as mothers, lovers and siblings tried to quell the anger that covered the men of the settlement.

The teens gaze turned to the elderly woman resetting from her injury, was this partly her fault maybe?

After Adrien had left to do what... Whatever he was thinking, she and the lady now know as Chi talked and after what felt like a real heart to heart the woman had come to a decision. She gathered all the members of the settlement, and told them. It was time she united her family under another, she didn’t want a possible fight to break out.

There was much discouragement, as some felt it was better they survived on their own. They didn’t need someone else to tell them what to do. But the times were changing and Chi didn’t want to leave her children stuck in her ways. So if the young blond lad came back with good news, she’d go and talk with the group’s leader in person.

As much as they hated it, they wouldn’t force the elder to change her mind. If she felt that was best for them... They’d comply and hope she was right, which Chi normally was.

After the long chat, a meal was had and for the first time in a while Marinette felt at peace with herself and knew she’d have to speak to Adrien when he came back. A real, heart to heart...

But it was halfway through the meal people noticed that Chi who had gone out for a walk had yet to return.

They found her, barely alive with an arrow in her back. The camp recognized the quill from one of the messenger troops that Adrien had gone to speak to.

So here Marinette was now, scared for Adrien and worried for those around her. What was she to do?

“Children?” Chi’s voice broke the silence that had filled the tent she and many of the young women who had stayed to watch over her. They huddled over Chi to make sure she was fine. “Where are the boys?” 

“They’d left long ago to fight.” One woman stated as Chi gasped.

“You must stop them...”

“How? They won’t listen to us.” They had already tried, but it was becoming clear after several seconds that Chi had not voiced it to them; her eyes were locked on to Marinette.

Marinette glanced away, what could she do that no one else could? A gentle palm rested on hers. “I know you can, I can tell how special you are...” Marinette didn’t glance up at the comment. “Both of you... You both need to go now and stop them.”

Both...? Marinette froze, did she mean Tikki? Wait... How did Chi... Marinette looked up quickly but Chi had lain back down, she wanted her boys back. She didn’t want her boys to fight out of revenge, she didn’t want more bloodshed.

Marinette stood and left the tent quickly. She could hear for worried voice behind her as the cold wind tickled her skin. She was tired, and could make out the sun in the distance was beginning to rise. “Marinette?” Tikki finally spoke up. “You ready to fight? This won’t end with a simple talk I feel.”

“I’m a little scared. But,” Marinette took a breath. “Adrien is trying on his end. So I can’t give up either.” Tikki nods with a smile.

“Let’s make this fast Marinette. We are really behind schedule to make the training grounds.” Marinette nods with a smile. “Then let’s go stop a war.”

As Marinette got to the gate she took a deep breath, it felt like forever since she muttered these words.

“Transform me!”


	9. Two sides move

“Lights out!” A resounding crack echoed the air as the final guard fell to the floor. Chat rubbed his brow; this wasn’t an easy job freeing people.

“Lady Fei!” Several men knelt before the lady in question as Chat watched from the side. “Kai and his men have headed out to the settlement; he wishes to spark a fight.” Fei looked worried.

“If he’s going start a fight, I better head back.” Chat stated as he headed for the gate. “I have someone who could be in danger if she’s not aware of the danger coming.” As he was about to run off Fei called out, she was coming with him. “No offence, but I don’t think that is a wise idea.” Fei spoke up. “Kai maybe a war monger but he’s not stupid. He will back down if I’m there. The loyalty of the men he drags with him, have always favoured me if I am present.” Fei stated as she walked up to Chat. “So if Kai backs down, so will the men also.” She turned to her small group left, they were to stay and rest while she headed out with Chat.

They didn’t want her to go alone with some stranger, but Fei made it clear, that if Chat was going to be her undoing, he’d have done it already. Why go through all that work to save her if he was going to end her.

Chat had already left as Marinette might be in danger. “Let’s hope Ladybug is awake right now...” He reached for his staff as he ran, praying that he’d get to talk to his lady and forewarn her.

“Chat?! Your okay, what’s going on over there?” He took a slight breath, so glad to hear her right now. “Y-you okay?” Marinette asked after no response. “You’re not hurt right?” 

“As flattering your worries for me are, I’m feline fine.” There was a scowl with a smirk.

“If you’re punning, you’re more than fine it seems.” Marinette seemed to be running from what he could tell, “Looks, the old lady, Chi, was almost killed tonight.” Chat slightly stumbled at this comment. “Many of the men and older teens of the settlement have gone off, they are going to avenger her Chat.”

Chat stopped for several seconds. “What you going to do?” He asked, but he knew what she would do. “You’re going to stop them aren’t you?” There was a long silence. “Marinette, I understand you’re worried, but there is no way you can stop them alone.” She didn’t respond. “My lady, please think about this. One girl can’t stop this battle alone.”

“Kitty...” Ladybug spoke after a short silence. “You believe in me don’t you?” Of course he did. “Then make sure you don’t miss what happens. I will stop this fight and I will complete Chi’s request.” Marinette smiled. “There will be no bloodshed.”

Chat Noir clenched his fist. “Okay... But please... Don’t do anything silly.” He started running again. “Got it LB?” She nods as the call ended. Adrien needed to focus on catching up. The sun was already breaking from the ground and it wouldn’t be long maybe before both sides clashed. 

A horse came up alongside him. “Get on! You can’t outrun this horse.” Chat looked to Fei before taking her hand and gripped on tight.

“I am coming Marinette...”


	10. Battle for survival

Ladybug skidded to a halt on the hillside. She could see the two sides ready to wage war. On one side stood Chi’s family, angry for the assault on their leader. The other stood a confident smug man, who seemed to be goading them.

Could this must be the one who instigated this issue? She had to stop them fast before it got bad. “Lucky Charm! There was a flash and in her hand landed a megaphone. “That’s... Huh...”

Both sides were about ready to attack, but a voice rung over the top of them. “Stooop!” The sound echoed through the two sides as Ladybug landed between the two groups, catching both off guard. “Stop this right now!” She turned to Chi’s side. “Lady Chi wants you to go back. She doesn’t want you to shed blood over revenge.” The group glanced about unsure of themselves; the mention of Lady Chi got the side to step back slightly.

A deep chuckle echoed out behind the super hero. “My, my... What is a little girl like you doing in the middle of a battle field?” Ladybug turned and glared at the man. “I think you do not understand the situation.” He flinched as she turned the megaphone on him.

“I know exactly what you’re doing and I won’t let you kill these people for your enjoyment.” The man gained his grin as his hearing returned.

“And what are you going to do?” He asked as he regained his composure. “Are you going to stop me? You are going to stop an army.” Marinettes gaze moved behind him to his men, she had to stop him from hurting people, she had too. “Well then little girl?” He started looked very closely at her.

He turned to his men for several seconds before turning back to the girl. “Even better, a one on one fight.” The men chuckled at this.

“Fine!” Ladybug responded with the megaphone. “I win, you all lower your weapons and go and let both leaders talk this out.” The man, chuckled as he pulled the weird item from the small girl with gusto.

“then if I wi-.” He stopped, trying to make his voice bellow out like the girl did.

“Hold this...” Marinette spoke quickly pointing at the trigger. Kai’s men chuckled at him as he called out his condition. “Then if I win...” He began after the mild embarrassment; a dark glint appeared in his eyes. “You will all die...” He was going to win by hook and crook and the fight began now.

He swung the megaphone at the girl and caught her off guard. This was his quick movement as he reached for a small blade at his side. One swing would be the end of this girl.

Ladybug caught the megaphone but the second she closed her eyes and opened them, she saw the blade. There was a yelp as the small hero jumped back and skidded to a stop. Kai looked annoyed, but as he noticed the small drops of blood hitting the floor he knew he was on the advantage.

Ladybug looked up as blood was seeping from a wound on her right brow. She could hear calls of worry. “I’m fine,” Marinette called out as she rubbed the blood. “Don’t get involved.”

Kai was on the offensive and Ladybug dipped and dodged the now drawn short sword. Kai’s attacks were swift and intent on killing her for sure as he aimed for her right side, she could barely see with blood dripping into her eye.

She needed a moment. As Kai rushed her to stop this girl from making large gaps between them, Marinette swung the megaphone forward and cracked up the feedback. The warrior stumbled from the high pitch screech of feedback and put his hands on his head.

A foot connected with his face and he stumbled back. He held his face as it went red with rage. “That little brat...” The French Hero jumped back, creating a larger distance and closed her eyes. 

Her hands shifted to her ears. “Tikki, I need your help, even if it shortens the powers time length, I need you to stop the bleeding.” She heard her earrings beeping doubly quickly; she felt warmth over her brow. The mask glowed and extended its reach over the wound. Marinette took a breath, calming her nerves as there wasn’t much time left. “Okay you...” She finally spoke as confidence returned. “You’ve had your fun of cat and mouse. Not it’s time to end this little game.” She could see what she had to do, and knew how to instigate it.

It just had to work.

Kai rushed forward as Marinette flicked through the megaphone sound effects for the loudest most annoying noise she could use. The blade came at her fast, intent on cutting her up and not leaving her standing.

But as she flicked the megaphone into the air the siren rang out and though it made her flinch from the noise, she was prepared for it, and ducked below the sweeping blade. With her Yo-yo ready she leapt backwards along the ground as the yo-yo was thrown forward.

The wire wrapped round Kai’s legs as she skidded to a stop and pulled with her super strength. Kai’s body vaulted backwards as his blade was thrown skyward. He hit the ground hard and gasped, but as he saw the metal shine in the sky, he threw his arms up to try catch the blade.

She had him in that moment as her rope looped out and wrapped round his hands. It was pulled tight, binding him up and unable to move. He watched the sword fly down towards him and bit his final breath, expecting the cold steel to be his end.

But it never came, but upon opening his eyes he could see the sword pressed up against his nose tip. Ladybug was stood above him. “Back down... You lose.” Kai bit his breath, beaten by a child.

“Fine! You win!” There was a loud echoing beep as Ladybug jumped back, her powers fading away with the megaphone and Yo-yo. She had made it in the nick of time. Kai sat up and glared at the girl, he’d make her pay later once he’d seen to Fei.

Marinette took a long breath, her heart was racing and the blood on her face wasn’t good either. Chi’s family were by her side and she was glad to be of help.

“That was fine work young lady.” The group looked to a woman on a horse. “I thank you for how you handled Kai.” She said as she glared at the man. “I...” She looked to Chi’s family. “am Fei... I wish to speak with Lady Chi and settle a matter that should have never leaded to this.” She bowed her head. “I am sorry for what has happened here.”

She turned to Kai. “I thought we could settle this without bloodshed Kai. I really believed in you that you could change and understand my dream. But I was wrong. I strip you of your rank and status and banish you to the plains of plains.” Kai clenched his fists as he stood; she’d basically sentenced him to death out there. “What you do from here is of your own fate, I have no care for a man like you.”

Fei turned to leave, Marinette stepped forward quickly. “You need to hurry and see Chi,” she began. “She was struggling to hold on, she’d like to meet you and see her family all again before it’s too late.” Fei and the others agree, and as they began to head away. Marinette took a breath as she turned around and sees the mass of blond hair and light green eyes look at her.

Adrien stood there, out of his Chat Noir outfit. They stood there a moment before he waved with a smile. “Hey...” Adrien spoke as he rubbed the back of his head. “You did pretty good out there.” Marinette smiled as she glanced down. Adrien glanced worried to her forehead as she walked forward. She stumbled into him and he caught her with little effort. “Take it easy my lady; you must be exhausted right now.” The girl gave a nod, she did feel exhausted.

Yeah she felt exhausted, but right now it didn’t matter what was going on around her. She just felt really happy to be like this. She mumbled something for a moment, but Adrien couldn’t make it out. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

As she opened her mouth, Marinette become slightly aware there was yelling. Adrien shook violently backwards and Marinette held him as she slowly leaned back and made contact with his eyes. They were wide, his lip quivering, “A-adri...” She stopped her train of thought as her hand had moved and felt something wrong.

Her eyes trailed down, “No... no, no, no...” An arrow was sticking into Adrien’s side. She turned quickly to the voices and saw Kai was pinned down; he was glaring in her direction.

He’d meant to hit her...

Adrien took a deep breath, his side was in agony, and oh god this was painful. “Adrien...” He heard Plagg’s voice. “Adrien, focus here...” He and Marinette slowly lowered themselves, he looked up to see Marinettes eyes wide, and her breathing was slowly getting more rapid.

He could tell that Marinette was panicking and he knew he had to do something for her.

She might go into shock before she passes out.

“Mari... Marinette looks at me.” He grunted through the pain, he was shaking but he had to help his friend. “Focus, take deep breaths.”

Marinette wasn’t focusing; her mind was going a mile a minute. This was her fault, she was careless and Adrien was hurt cause of her.

“Marinette!” Her eyes snapped to Adriens. He was taking deep breaths; his head was going fuzzy with the pain. “Look at me Marinette.” He gripped her hands. “Please, you need to calm down.” She remained focused on him. “What’s... My... Name...” She took a deep gulp, feeling her ragged breathing making her mouth dry.

“A-adrien...” The boy nods, but regrets the pain that shook his body. What was his hero name? “Ch-chat Noir.” The boy smiled, this was good, and he could feel her relaxing as she focused on his questions.

He could see her eyes were dulling. “Marinette, stay with me... Mari...” To her, Adrien’s voice seemed echoing and her vision was blurring. “Marinette...” She felt like she was floating.

Her world turned black as she heard Adriens voice call her name out in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in book too.
> 
> I'll post it in about four days. As I'm gonna touch up the second book and post it. Though still not started on book three.
> 
> Can anyone guess what Anime have inspired this book so far?


End file.
